La Marca Tenebrosa
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Viñetas ubicadas en el mundo de Harry Potter. Porque todos tienen una historia que contar. Hoy Charity Burbage
1. El cuento del príncipe

**Disclaimer: **HP es de Jotaka

**La Marca Tenebrosa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El cuento del príncipe**

_Hermana  
Por qué tu novio te da golpes _

_y su tu hijo se mete le respondes _

_"Salte este es mi hombre¨. _

_No sabes cuanta roña el niño esconde _

_Porque él quiere defenderte, ser tu Héroe y tú sus sueños rompes._

_Al final ese fulano te abandona, de la casa se aleja y deja tu  
esperanza en coma, _

_¿Y qué te queda? _

_Aquel muchacho que pariste _

_que le negaste el amor de madre y valor no le distes._

Miseria Humana - _Los Aldeanos_

_.  
_

_.  
_

- Severus… Severus, por favor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, madre? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El tono no era para nada solícito. Era burlón, indiferente, más propio de una persona que no quiere verte, que de un hijo a su madre.

Ella consiguió sujetarlo de la muñeca. Era un agarre provisional, por supuesto, pero lo iba aprovechar.

- Espera, por favor. Hace días que no sé de ti. Sales muy tarde y llegas igualmente tarde. Sé que no puedo reclamarte nada. Sé que es tu vida. Sé que ya eres un hombre.

- ¿Y entonces? - la interrumpió.

- Pero… Pero estoy preocupada por ti, Severus. Yo…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa lo que me suceda? ¿Por qué te importa si vivo, si muero, si desaparezco? ¿Por qué…?

- Porque eres mi hijo.

Sus palabras firmes, sin embargo, no lo conmovieron.

- Eso no importa. No te ha importado nunca que fuera tu hijo. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

- ¿Porque sí te parece una buena respuesta?

- No.

Eileen Snape suspiró. Severus hizo un pequeño movimiento y se salvó de las manos de su madre.

- ¡Por favor! Sólo quiero…

Severus rugió. Eileen había tocado una zona prohibida. Quiso alejarse de ella, pero esta vez ella fue más rápida. Levantó la manga del brazo derecho y la vio. Era la primera Marca Tenebrosa que veía, pero sabía de ella, por supuesto que sabía, por aquellos días no se hablaba de otra cosa. El ver la Marca tatuada a fuego en el brazo de su hijo le provocó un jadeo. Severus consiguió alejarse lo suficiente.

Madre e hijo se miraron a los ojos. Severus se debatía sobre lo qué debía hacer ahora: ¿Lanzarse un _obliviate_ a la mente de Eileen? ¿Para qué? Su madre no lo delataría, Severus estaba muy seguro de ello. ¿Hacer como si no importara? Pero claro que importaba, esa Marca era todo lo que importaba. Su nueva ocupación como Mortífago era todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que precisaba para cumplir su destino. Un destino que él se había impuesto, un destino que había sellado con aquella calavera tatuada en su brazo. Antes de que pudiera decidir, Eileen se adelantó.

- Severus… Quiero que me prometas…

- No.

- Quiero que me prometas que…

- ¡Que no! ¿No entiendes? ¡No! No voy a prometerte nada, madre.

La última palabra la escupió. Insultada, Eileen cerró los ojos.

- Vas a escucharme y luego, al final, decides si vas a prometérmelo o no.

- No vale la pena. No voy a prometerte nada.

- Quiero que me prometas… Que me prometas que sin importar lo que suceda… Que sin importar lo que suceda tú jamás matarás… Tú jamás matarás a tu padre.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste.

Severus observó a su madre. Eileen estaba enferma. Pálida, encorvándose sobre su pecho, cojeando ligeramente… Eileen Snape era la viva imagen de la desolación. ¿Y ella quería hacer prometer algo que sabía que Severus no cumpliría?

- Te lo prometo.

Eileen esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- Eso no me sirve. Sé que no lo harás. Sé que cuando se te presente la oportunidad, matarás a tu padre y lo enterrarás en el jardín. Y no quiero, Severus. No quiero que te conviertas en el asesino de tu padre. Sé que esa Marca es la promesa de que un futuro, tus manos estarán llenas de sangre, sangre de inocentes o no, sangre de tus víctimas. No quiero que tus manos estén llenas de tu propia sangre. No quiero que cometas el asesinato de tu padre.

- Ya. Te lo prometo. No seré el asesino del desgraciado de mi padre.

- Eso tampoco me sirve.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Por qué te importa lo que en un futuro le suceda a ese mal nacido al que me has obligado a llamar padre? ¿Por qué? ¿Si tú estarás muerta porque te importa lo que le vaya a pasar a tu _querido_ esposo?

- Sólo prométemelo…

En un segundo, Severus se había acercado y la había tomado por el cuello. Eileen tembló y lanzó un grito.

- Mira… Mira… ¡Mírate, maldición!

Eileen abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con el único espejo de la casa. Incómoda, se revolvió entre los brazos de su hijo, intentando soltarse, intentando no verse en el espejo. Ese condenado espejo.

Hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo, adoraba verse en cada espejo de la casa de sus padres. Los Prince siempre habían sido muy vanidosos (más que los Malfoy, incluso), por lo que siempre debían tener un espejo al frente. Eran príncipes, y como tal eran tratados. Pero Eileen cambió, Eileen se convirtió en la señora de su casa, en la esclava, en el felpudo, en el saco de boxeo de Tobías Snape. Eileen Prince era la princesa de su casa y adoraba los espejos, Eileen Snape aborrecía esas superficies. En la casa sólo había un espejo que la ayudaba cuando colocaba alguna pomada sobre su rostro, de resto, de resto Eileen Snape no se miraba al espejo. Pero he aquí que su hijo, su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre, la obligaba a mirarse, la obligaba a dar cara al espejo del demonio.

- ¡Qué te mires! - repitió él.

La mano de Severus sobre su cuello le hacía daño. Se asfixiaba por momentos. Gritaba con el aire contenido en los pulmones. Él repetía su orden. Ella seguía revolviéndose en sus brazos, seguía intentando huir, seguía intentando escapar.

- ¡Qué te mires, coño! - Y lo hizo. Se miró al espejo. - Mira lo que ese mal nacido te ha hecho. No bajes la mirada. Mírate. Mira en lo que te has convertido. Nunca has sido hermosa, pero por lo menos tenías gracia. Ahora ni eso. Ahora estás asustada, tensa, dispuesta siempre a defenderte. No tienes reposo. No duermes bien. Tu lecho es un campo de batalla. Estás enferma. Estás muriéndote, estás envejeciendo, estás… ¡Mira! Ves ese moretón, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? ¿Lo ves? Ni todas las pomadas que te pongas, ni todas las pociones que preparas a escondidas de tu esposo, pueden borrar ese moretón, esa mancha. Y eres la culpable. Has permitido que ese monstruo te destruya, te quite de a poco la vida, se límpiela mierda de sus zapatos con tus ricas vestiduras. ¡Mírate! ¿Dónde quedó la orgullosa Eileen Prince? ¿Dónde quedó la vanidosa y arrogante maestra de pociones, el as de las Artes Oscuras, la ganadora de duelos, la mejor en Oclumancia y Legeremancia, la rompe corazones de Hogwarts? ¿DÓNDE? - gritó en su oído - ¿Dónde está? ¿Dime dónde está Eileen Prince? Dime por qué la sustituiste con Eileen Snape. ¡Dime por qué, maldita sea!

Eileen se zafó de la prisión de su hijo. Respiraba entrecortadamente, se sobaba el cuello, se frotaba las manos. Lo miró a los ojos. Severus había heredado sus ojos, sus ojos negros, profundos, penetrantes, vacíos. Eileen se estremeció.

- No vuelvas… No vuelvas a hacer eso…

- Te lo prometo, ¿sabes? Si es tan importante para ti que no me convierta en el parricida que quiero ser, lo haré. Te lo prometeré. Mira te lo prometo. Te lo prometo por mi varita. Te prometo que jamás, pase lo que pase, suceda cualquier circunstancia, mataré a mi padre. ¿Satisfecha? Ahora me largo.

Eileen lo vio partir, lo vio irse mientras sentía como una mano perniciosa le retorcía el corazón.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Severus Snape, su hijo.

* * *

Bien, abro esta nueva serie de viñetas e inauguro con Severus Snape. Como siempre son viñetas sin orden ni concierto.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Blanco

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling**

**Gracias por sus reviews a Misila y a **

* * *

**Blanco**

Sólo sé que estoy sentado. Sentado en cualquier lugar, sentado en cualquier parte, sentado en cualquier momento. Apenas puedo recordar que existo, que respiro, que puedo moverme. Apenas soy consciente de la mujer que tengo a mi lado.

Él sonrió imperceptiblemente. Verla era una de las cosas que más le agradaba. El día estaba completo cuando ella aparecía, sonriente y ruidosa, al lado de sus risueñas amigas. Él podía darse por satisfecho cuando ella alzaba la mirada y sus ojos se conectaban en la distancia. Ella sonreía complacida y la sonrisa se mantenía a pesar del sonrojo que había en sus mejillas. Siempre era así. Él no buscaba más y ella se sentía cómoda con ese intercambio.

Pero aquel día fue diferente. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, ella lo decidió. Se despidió de sus amigas y se acercó a él. Él parpadeó sorprendido y confundido, pero expectante.

- Hola - dijo ella.

- Hola - murmuró él.

No dijeron sus nombres. No hacía falta. Se conocían. Ella estaba sonrojada y (en opinión de él) muy tierna. Él estaba temblando y sudando por momentos. Ambos nerviosos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo.

- Tú primero.

- No tú…

- Insisto.

- Está bien - dijo ella. Decidió ser sumamente franca. - Me gustas.

Él abrió la boca, sus facciones reflejaban incredulidad, el sudor en sus manos aumentó. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: la chica de sus sueños le había dicho que gustaba de él, y él estaba congelado. Negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a decir:

- Tú también me gustas.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. Se inclinó un poco en puntas de pies y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Él puso sus manos en la cintura. Ambos felices, sellaron su confesión con un beso.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí.

.

Ayer, hoy y mañana es lo mismo. Sólo sé que los días cambian porque afuera a veces hace sol y a veces hay luna. Ayer, hoy y mañana es lo mismo. No puedo recordar nada. Ni siquiera estoy segura qué es exactamente recordar. Recuerdo a este hombre que está mi lado, siempre está aquí. Es una presencia que nunca se va. Recuerdo a un chico de rostro redondo, siempre viene por aquí. Cuando por la ventana puedo ver la nieve, sé que es momento que él viene, lo mismo cuando son días especialmente soleados. Recuerdo que hay algo profundamente ligado con ese niño, algo profundamente importante que no logro recordar.

-.

- Querido, tranquilízate. Estoy bien, fui a San Mungo y me dijeron que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Y entonces?

Él apenas podía controlar su nerviosismo. Sus ganas de saber sobre el estado de salud de su esposa. Ella sonrió felizmente.

- Estoy embarazada - dijo cuidadosamente, como alguien que desenvuelve un preciado regalo.

Él tarda un segundo antes de abrazar y besar a su esposa. Un niño… Un niño, se repite. ¡Un niño! Está emocionado y feliz. Este es uno de sus mejores logros. Este es uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Vuelve a besarla y luego se dirige a su vientre.

- Hola bebe - susurra.

Tiene los ojos húmedos, con las lágrimas que no se decide a derramar. Ella lo ve con una mezcla de ternura y satisfacción. Un niño es una alegría en ese momento de guerra.

Todo es blanco. Nubes blancas. Montones de blanco. Blanco solamente. Todo tiene la pureza del blanco. Blanco por todos lados. Blanco únicamente. Y en el centro… la caricia de una mano regordeta, unos azules que los miran anhelantes y tristes, una risa de un bebe, la visión de ese mismo bebé en su cuna. Pero luego, todo se vuelve blanco.

Cuando los escuchan, se miran. Ha llegado el momento. Lo saben. Años de preparación les han servido para predecir ese momento. Ese momento decisivo, crucial, terrible que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. Sacan sus varitas en perfecta sincronía. Alice sube la mirada. Neville no está en casa, el bebé está con la madre de Frank. Mira a Frank, luce preocupado pero decidido. Ambos lo están. Se miran a los ojos. Saben lo que pasará. Ellos son demasiados, no podrán defenderse bien. Lucharán, lo harán hasta el final. Morirán si es necesario. Ellos aparecen. Una risa resuena por toda la casa, una risa de mujer. Y empieza el ataque.

- _Crucio_ - dice la mujer.

Es el primero de una serie de más. Se retuercen, se mueven. Los cuchillos ardientes se clavan en la piel. Luchan. Luchan para no mostrar dolor y miedo. Luego luchan para no perder el dominio de sí. Por último luchan para no perder la cordura…

Frank alcanza a ver la Marca Tenebrosa en uno de los brazos de sus atacantes, antes de perder sin remedio los recuerdos.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Thetrals

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo anterior a** Misila **y a** Lui Nott.**

**Theodore Nott**

El semigigante pregunta quién puede ver a esos espectrales caballos.

Lo de caballos es un decir. Sabes que se llaman thetrals. Lo sabes desde que tienes doce años. No crees que Hagrid te diga algo más sobre esos bichos, ya lo sabes todo sobre ellos. Y no te terminan de gustar. Para ti, mientras más lejos los tengas, mucho mejor. Por desgracia, parece que los thetrals no entienden eso. No sabes el porqué, pero sientes que se te acercan más que antes. Tal vez la guerra, tal vez sea el olor a muerte que inunda el ambiente, tal vez sea tu propio miedo.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? - preguntas. Tratas de sonar indiferente, despreocupado, como si no te importara la respuesta.

Él alza una ceja en forma burlona.

- Son thetrals. Criaturas fantasmales que no todos pueden ver.

Te muerdes la legua, te muerdes la maldita curiosidad que te hace decir:

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿A quién has visto morir, Nott?

- ¿Qué?

La sonrisa burlona del prefecto se amplía.

- Sólo los que han visto la muerte pueden verlos.

¿Recuerdas ese momento, cierto? ¿Recuerdas la última que viste a tu madre? Era un cuerpo inmóvil, postrado en su cama de doseles verdes, con los ojos azules fijos en el techo. Un cuerpo frío, con las venas visibles en una piel traslucida, vestida con una túnica de gala de color dorado. Un cuerpo aún hermoso, aún joven, aún atractivo.

Tú estabas sentado en el borde de la cama. Inmóvil también, sin atreverte siquiera a respirar. Tus ojos no parpadean, están fijos en los ojos de tu madre. Una lágrima negra rodaba por tu mejilla.

Fue la última vez que viste a tu madre.

Dejas salir un suspiro de tu boca. Alzas las cejas. Miras al hombre que camina en frente de ti. Da vueltas por la habitación. Coloca y recoloca objetos según los vea y según les llame la atención. Y vuelve a dar paseos. Puedes sentir su nerviosismo. Puedes palpar su angustia. Puedes respirar su miedo. Y sonríes. O esbozas una sonrisa. Hace mucho que no sonríes realmente. Vuelves a suspirar.

- Si no dejar de caminar vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso.

- Cállate.

Su voz es ronca, cansada, como si hace mucho que no la utilizara.

- Si mal no recuerdo, tus cámaras están bastante mermadas para pagar un simple hoyo de San Mungo. Una pena, si me permites decirlo. Pero la Guerra hace esas cosas, ¿sabes?

- ¡Qué te calles!

Está molesto, airado y fuera de sus casillas. Te apunta con su varita. Tú ni siquiera te inmutas.

- ¿O qué? ¿Qué harás contra mí, Malfoy?

Él se queda callado. Poco a poco baja la varita. Sonríes.

No solamente Draco Malfoy tomó su marca aquel verano de 1996.

Una semana antes de que el rubio obtenga su marca, tu padre, Edward Nott tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hijo. Aquel hecho era en sí todo un acontecimiento: el señor Nott no se acercaba jamás a la habitación de su hijo.

- Vístete - te dijo secamente.

- Sí, padre.

Dos minutos después, te reunías con tu padre en el lujoso salón. Él te indicó el camino a la salida. Lo seguiste. Te ofreció su brazo derecho. Lo tomaste. Cerraste los ojos. Al abrirlos te encontrabas en un lugar completamente diferente a tu mansión. Es un claro. Te das cuenta que hay cuatro figuras negras esperándolos. Empiezas a sentir miedo. Tiemblas.

- Mi señor - dice tu padre.

Una de las figuras alza el rostro. Por un segundo miras sus ojos rojos, sus ojos de sangre, sus ojos de muerte. Luego bajas tu cabeza. No puedes soportar esa mirada.

- Ah, Nott. Trajiste compañía.

- Mi hijo, señor. Mi único hijo.

Hay un cierto tono de orgullo en la voz de tu padre. Te estremeces sin poder evitarlo. Puedes sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ti.

- Acércate, Theodore - dice tu padre.

Le obedeces. Lentamente caminas los pasos, suprimes la distancia que los separa. Te toman fuertemente del brazo. Lanzas un jadeo. Te sientes patético.

- ¿Servirás a Lord Voldemort, Theodore Nott?

- Sí… Sí, lo juro.

Jadeas. Sientes un escozor en tu piel, específicamente en el lugar en que el Señor Tenebroso te sujeta. No quieres saber de qué se trata. Aunque te haces una idea. No quieres saberlo.

- ¿Honras servir la noble causa que portamos?

- Sí, lo juro.

Gimes. El escozor se hace cada vez más fuerte. ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando? Te atreves a mirar a tu brazo. La varita está colocada sobre la piel. Tu brazo está más oscuro. Como si fuera una epifanía, te das cuenta que te está dibujando la Marca Tenebrosa.

- ¿Protegerás con tu vida la misión que te será encomendada?

- Sí, lo juro - dices a duras penas.

Y al instante sientes el dolor, el dolor agudo que nadie quiere sentir, el dolor del que nadie habla. Y gritas. Caes al piso. Te sujetas tu brazo. Duele, quieres gritar. ¡Ayuda, que alguien haga algo! Gritas terriblemente.

- Ayuda - murmuras. En vano.

Has sido marcado. Te miras el brazo. Ya no duele. Sólo pica, pero pica muy poco. Como una herida que se va cerrando. Has sido marcado de por vida, como si fueras la pieza de algún ganado.

Las otras cuatro figuras se quitan las capuchas. Los distingues de inmediato. Son Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov y Aymcus Carrow. Todos muestras desagradables sonrisas. Bellatrix felicita a tu padre por haberte traído ante el Señor. Tu padre recibe las felicitaciones con orgullo. De reojo puedes ver la mirada llena de envidia del señor Malfoy. Pero tú no sabes porque te felicitan, porque te celebran, porque te envidian. Tú no estás orgulloso de ti, tú no sientes que hayas hecho algo extraordinario, tú no sientes que valga la pena lo que acabas de hacer.

- Soy un peón más en un tablero de ajedrez, Daphne.

Daphne no te dice nada. Tampoco es que lo esperas. Con sus dedos finos, repasa una y otra vez la marca que rodea tu brazo. En sus ojos no puedes ver ni orgullo ni miedo. Y te alegras por ello. Odiarías que ella te creyera una especie de héroe o tal vez un tipo de mártir. No eres ni lo uno ni lo otro. No eres nadie. Absolutamente nadie en ese juego.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa con los peones? - preguntas.

- Son los primeros en caer.

- Exacto.

- Pero tú no eres un simple peón, Theo.

- ¿No?

- No.

De un momento a otro la tienes montada encima de ti, a horcajadas sobre tus piernas. La sujetas de la cintura. Ella se inclina un poco. Se detiene a unos milímetros de tu boca.

- Tú puedes elegir, Theo. Puedes ser el más grande mortífago que ha existido. El más cruel, deplorable e insensible.

- No estoy seguro de querer ser eso - susurras.

- O…

- ¿O?

- O puedes mantenerte al margen. Y que cada quien se arregle como mejor le parezca.

La besas. Le devoras la boca con furia. Ella sonríe. Te corresponde el beso. Entierras tus dedos en su sedoso cabello castaño y ella clava sus uñas en tu nuca.

- Creo… creo que me… que me parece mejor… tu… tu segunda opción.

- Puede ser.

Se inclina otra vez y te besa el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Quieres saber de qué color son mis braguitas de esta tarde?

- Eso está en mi agenda.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas?

- Mi abuela puede subir.

- Acabo de tomar el té con ella. Me las arreglé para introducir una poderosa poción para dormir en su bebida. Estamos solos - susurró.

Y eso es lo único que quieres saber. En un segundo la has acostado sobre tu cama y te dispones a devorarla salvajemente.

- Hola amigo.

Sí, es un thetral. Y sí, estás saludándolo. No lo haces por filantropía, moral o ética. Lo haces porque te parece correcto.

- Tú fuiste lo primero que vi en Hogwarts. Creo que es justo que seas lo última que vea cuando me vaya. Me voy mañana. No volveré para terminar mi séptimo. Total… No va a importar. No volveré, así que adiós.

Te das media vuelta. Acabas de cerrar un círculo.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. Libro, un Amigo

**Feliz año nuevo!**

* * *

**El libro es mi mejor amigo**

Es un hecho innegable: Madame Pince ama la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ama los libros. Ama los conocimientos encerrados en los libros polvorientos y antiguos. Ama el aire que se respira, un aire de santuario, un aire protegido del exterior. Sobre todo ama como se siente entre esas cuatro paredes.

Hija única de Jacob y Anita Pince, la joven Irma creció en la casa de sus abuelos maternos. Sus padres, un par de bohemios artistas no podían soportar la responsabilidad que conllevaba cuidar a una hija. Decidieron por lo tanto, dársela a los padres de Anita, con la única condición de que conservara el apellido del padre, un, en palabras de su abuela, "inútil que no tiene donde caerse muerto". Sus abuelos eran demasiado mayores, demasiado viejos, demasiado seguros de sus ideas. La joven Irma creció sin amigos, ni primos, ni siquiera conocidos con los que pudiera jugar y desenvolverse.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la casa de sus abuelas era su amplia biblioteca, provista de muchos y fabulosos libros. Se refugió en los libros. Se convirtió en una ávida lectora, en una devoradora de conocimientos, en una amante de los libros viejos y polvorientos que tomaba de las estanterías y se llevaba a escondidas a su habitación. A los cinco años podía memorizar cientos de libros, conversar sobre diversos temas y dar sus propios aportes.

- Mi nieta es una niña muy inteligente - solía decir su abuelo.

- Ya lo creo, Brismack. Me lo has dicho miles de veces.

- Estoy segura que mi Irma será una Ravenclaw - acostumbraba a decir su abuela.

- Por supuesto. Si no lo hace, la desheredarán, ¿no?

Sus abuelos estaban muy emocionados con su nieta, hablaban maravillas de ella frente a sus viejos amigos, nietos de muchachos demasiado mayores para Irma.

La carta de Hogwarts llegó una soleada mañana de verano. Y fue el principio de algo nuevo, aunque en ese momento Irma Pince ni siquiera sospechaba que sería ese algo nuevo. Ya sabía todo sobre Hogwarts: sus fundadores, los años que llevaba en pie, su sistema educativo, algunas de sus habitaciones, los profesores actuales, la supuesta maldición del puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… Estaba impaciente por aprender cosas diferentes, por utilizar por primera la magia, por, y esto era un pensamiento que se reservaba para sí, por tener amigos. La mañana del primero de septiembre, Irma traspasó la barrera mágica en compañía de sus abuelos. Se despidieron en la plataforma e Irma subió al expreso. Ya desde ahí supo que las cosas en Hogwarts no serían nada fáciles.

Desde el primer momento se burlaron de su aspecto. De sus inmensas y gruesas gafas. De sus amplias y largas pestañas. De lo alta que era. De su pequeña cabeza. De su cabello negro, sin vida, y recogido en un severo rodete. De su rictus de profunda insatisfacción. Tampoco en Hogwarts tuvo amigos. El Sombrero envió a Irma a Ravenclaw, el único lugar que podría aceptar aquella inmensa fuente de conocimiento. Pero tampoco allí encajó. Sus compañeras de habitación se sorprendieron con ella. No podían ser amigas de una chica que nunca sonreía, que siempre era tan meticulosa, que jamás fallaba en una respuesta a un profesor, que parecía tan inhumana. Le escondían sus cosas, o bien se las pedían y jamás se las devolvían, o se las dañaban. Pintaban cosas en los espejos en honor a ella. Se burlaban, tanto a sus espaldas como en frente de ella. E Irma Pince soportó todo eso sin replicas, sin chivarse a un profesor, sin quejarse, hasta el día gris en que a alguna de las muchachas se le ocurrió tomar uno de sus preciados libros.

Nadie en Hogwarts sabe exactamente que pasó aquel día. Ni que recursos utilizó Irma para vengarse, ni siquiera si se vengó por una afrenta que consideraba hacia sí misma. Por más que preguntaron, investigaron, e inquirieron, nadie jamás obtuvo una respuesta y aquel día quedó como un día de leyenda. Lo cierto es que después de allí, nadie nunca se metió con Irma Pince, ni con sus sagrados libros. Nadie tampoco fue su amigo. Sus compañeros se acostumbraron a ignorarla. Nadie le hablaba, nadie le preguntaba cómo estaba, nadie se interesó por ella. Sólo los profesores le hablaban, le hacían partícipes de sus teorías y conocimientos, le prodigaban la mejor atención. Irma Pince se refugió en la biblioteca. Allí nadie la espiaba, nadie le hacía comentarios, nadie esperaba nada de ella. Pero se sentía sola. Sin nadie con quién hablar, sin nadie con quien establecer una conversación banal, sin poder hacer lo que hacían las chicas de su edad.

Alcanzó el sorprendente metro noventa, motivo por el cual adquirió la costumbre de encorvarse sobre sí misma. También era muy delgada, y eso parecía acentuarse con las camisas holgadas que su abuela le obligaba a vestir. No era considerada fea, pero tampoco era especialmente bonita. Sus ojos estaban demasiados separados, su boca era muy fina, su nariz era muy prominente. Era siempre demasiados. Sus cartas no reflejaban ni una línea de verdad, le escamoteaba la realidad a sus abuelos, fingía ser siempre feliz, fingía que sus amigas no iban a su casa simplemente porque sus padres no las dejaban. Sus abuelos seguían siendo las personas más importantes para ella. Su ancla. Su gran refugio.

Un día de enero, Manri, la lechuza de la familia trajo la carta que sacudiría los cimientos de su vida con una fuerza volcánica. Era la noticia del fallecimiento de su abuelo. Aunque era previsible, por la edad en que se encontraba, a Irma le pareció demasiado repentino. Le concedieron permiso para ir a las exequias. Los amigos de su abuela la visitaron todos los días, pero abuela y nieta estaban inconsolables. A mitad de la semana regresaron Jacob y Anita Pince. Ellos habían recibido el aviso y habían llegado lo más pronto que podían. La noticia del padre muerto había golpeado a Anita como un balde de agua fría. Aunque hace muchos años que no se veían, si habían mantenido contacto por medio de las cartas, cartas que el abuelo escondía al fondo de un viejo baúl del cual su esposa no tenía idea. Los Pince venían para quedarse, para tomar posesión de uno de los cuartos de la vieja casona.

Otra noticia vino a perturbar la aparente calma en la que se encontraban: la del testamento. Así fue que se enteraron que Charles Brismack estaba en total bancarrota. No tenía siquiera un knut. Toda la fortuna de la familia había sido dilapidada a lo largo de los años en casas de juego. Al enterarse, Madame Brismack uso las únicas influencias que le quedaban para hacer cerrar todas las casas de juego del país. Medida en la que las mujeres más importantes convinieron para alejar a sus esposos y a sus hijos del pernicioso acto de apostar. Con todo, debieron mudarse pues la casa era propiedad del banco de Gringotts. Jacob compró una casa en el Londres muggle. La nueva vivienda era de color azul, el color favorito de Anita, quien también fue la encargada de acondicionar y poner en orden aquella casa de locos. Abuela y nieta tuvieron dificultades para adaptarse, acostumbradas a vivir cómodamente en la gran casona propiedad de los Brismack, la nueva casa quedaba francamente pequeña. Jacob Pince se atrevió a decir que podían donar los libros de la bien abastecida biblioteca, pero ante la mirada de Madame Brismack, decidió por su propia salud, no hacer ningún otro comentario. Una de las habitaciones de la vivienda fue mágicamente ampliada para que con dificultad entraran miles de libros, y los libros mismos parecían que se quejaban por la reducción de espacio.

Cansada de tantos cambios en su vida, Irma volvió a Hogwarts. En poco tiempo se adaptó al ritmo de las clases. La gente la trataba igual, los profesores le preguntaban las mismas cosas, y la biblioteca no se había movido de lugar. Parecía que llevaba años con esa nueva calma, cuando otro episodio vino a perturbar su vida. Se trataba de un chico de Hogsmeade, que había venido a pasar algunos días con sus abuelos paternos. Era tan alto como ella, pero tenía un cierto atractivo, un cierto talento para adaptarse a cualquier situación, que lo hacían merecedor de admiración. Al cabo de una semana se hizo con un puñado de amigos, amigos que pronto le presentó a Irma, y los cuales parecieron aceptarla como una más del grupo. Su vida que hasta entonces había parecido aburrida y rutinaria, se transformó de pronto en una sucesión de experiencias. Él consiguió el permiso para ser aprendiz del profesor de Transformaciones. Ese puesto le valía para que por las tardes, cuando terminaban las clases, llevaba a Irma a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Era tan dulce y considerado que casi parecía irreal. Irma era feliz, por primera vez era completa y absolutamente feliz. Estaba abstraída y como ensimismada, pero los profesores se lo pasaban porque se alegraban que su alumna favorita estuviera tan feliz, tan enamorada, tan profundamente satisfecha consigo mismo. Hasta sus compañeras debían admitir que el amor le daba cierto brillo a su entonces aburrida compañera.

La fecha de San Valentín de ese año coincidió con el primer aniversario de su relación. Irma compró con anticipación el regalo para ese día, regalo que le daría en Hogsmeade. Él pasó a buscarla y la llevó al pueblo mágico. Pasearon por las diversas tiendas, se rieron de los enamorados del salón de té de Madame Pudipie, tomaron cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, se atiborraron de dulces en Honeydukes, se hicieron fotos con una cámara que habían regalado a Irma por su cumpleaños.

- Este ha sido un día mágico - susurró Irma.

- Y aún no termina - susurró él.

- ¿Hay más?

Él se rió.

- Por supuesto. ¿Vamos a mi casa y te lo muestro?

Hace dos meses que había comprado su propia casa. Era de dos pisos y estaba lejos de la concurrida calle del pueblo. Irma la había ayudado a decorar, esperanzada, pero sin decirlo, de que algún día, ella pudiera llamarse señora de esa vivienda. Se sentía bien en la casa, así que dijo:

- Sí, claro.

Él sonrió ampliamente y la condujo hasta la otra calle.

Horas después, Irma Pince salía corriendo de aquella casa, jurando jamás volver. Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos. Se tropezó y hubiera caído de no ser por unos brazos que la sostuvieron. Al instante, se dio cuenta que se trataba del guardabosques de Hogwarts, que la veía preocupado desde su altura. Irma no quiso preguntar cómo se veía. Fatal, se dijo.

- Acompáñeme al colegio, por favor.

Luego, se desmayó. Cuando despertó, tomó su decisión.

Era la primera y última vez que Irma Pince se enamoraba. En adelante, todo su amor sería para sus libros.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. No eres tú

Disclaimer: HP no es mío, blabla.

Con ustedes, el quinto capítulo de La Marca Tenebrosa:

* * *

**No eres tú**

Ahora te miras al espejo. Te miras y no te reconoces. Te preguntas quién esa mujer que te devuelve la mirada. Te preguntas qué le ha hecho la vida.

Te miras al espejo y lanzas un gemido. Esa mujer eres tú. Eres tú en carne y hueso. Pero no eres tú. Otra ha suplantado tu identidad, tu cuerpo, tus sentimientos. Otra ha suplantado tu lugar.

La mujer que ves en el espejo no eres tú. Es simplemente el resultado de lo que te ha pasado a ti. Sus cabellos marrones y desvaídos no son los que cuelgan de tu cabeza. Sus ojos grises y sin brillo no son los que se muestran tus párpados. Su sonrisa dura e inexpresiva no es la esbozan tus labios. Esa mujer no eres tú, es otra.

Es otra que sufre, que llora, que se lamenta, que gime, que suplica. Es otra la que echa de menos a Remus. No eres tú, es otra. Es otra la que se desgasta, la que se carcome en su soledad, la que se quema en un amor que no puede ser. Es otra, no eres tú.

No eres tú la que estás dando pena. No eres tú la que da lástima. No eres tú la que preocupa a tu madre, la que preocupa a Molly Weasley, la que preocupa a todos lo que te ven. No eres tú. No eres tú la que vive por vivir. No eres tú la que vive con la esperanza, con la cada vez más pequeña esperanza de que las cosas cambien. No eres tú la que le ha dado la bienvenida al pesimismo, el dolor, a la angustia. No eres tú, es otra. Otra la que se consume, la que se destruye.

Otra que toma whisky de fuego hasta que ya no puede más, hasta que pierde la consciencia. Has descubierto que el whisky si bien no te hace olvidar si hace que sea menos doloroso pensar en Remus. Has descubierto que el no sentir nada es mejor que el sentir el peso que llevas en el corazón. Pero no eres tú la que se oculta bajo un medio tan pobre, tan triste, tan mediocre. No eres tú la que continúa si vida cobardemente. Es otra.

Es otra la que sigue buscando a Remus. La que sigue buscando sus miradas. La que sigue alimentándose con cada una de las veces que él no puede evitar mirarla. Es otra la masoquista, la que no puede dejar de recordar, la que todo el tiempo está pensando en él. Es otra la que busca consuelo en otros brazos, en otras bocas, en otros ojos dorados que al final no son los de él, nunca los de él. Es otra la que se ahoga con las lágrimas que no bota, que no puede botar en la soledad de la ducha cuando se restriega el cuerpo, cuando se quita las manchas de otros. Es otra, no eres tú.

No eres tú la que sigue esperando. La que sigue aguardando. Es otra la que se pregunta si valdrá la pena tanto esfuerzo. Si valdrá la pena tanto amor. Es otra la que se pregunta si no tendrá ella suficiente amor por los dos.

Es otra, nunca eres tú.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	6. No te odio

**Disclaimer: HP no es mío**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No te odio**

A veces Petunia Evans se pregunta por qué no fue hija única.

No odia a su hermana. En lo absoluto. Pero está convencida que las cosas serían más fáciles si Lily no existiera. Madre no gruñera tanto, no prohibiera tanto, no estaría todo el tiempo pendiente de Lily. Madre no le ordenara que debe cuidar a su hermana.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque eres la mayor. Porque se supone que tienes más capacidad de razonamiento. Y porque yo lo digo.

Petunia no odia a su hermana. En lo absoluto. Pero está convencida que Lily es demasiado dulce, demasiado comprensiva, demasiado ingenua. Sólo una boba como Lily podría aceptar relacionarse con un impresentable como ese Severus Snape.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mi amigo.

- Compra un murciélago y será igual que él.

- No digas eso, Tuney.

- Como quieras. Pero tarde o temprano lamentarás esa amistad.

Petunia no odia a su hermana. En lo absoluto. Pero está convencida que se mató ella sola. ¿A quién putas se le ocurre ir en contra de un Mago Oscuro? ¿A quién mierdas se le ocurre confiar en otros en tiempos de guerra? ¿A quién demonios maldita sea se le ocurre tener un hijo cuando todas las armas apuntan hacia ti?

Y ahora Petunia Dursley carga a ese niño, a ese sobrino no deseado, a ese ser que trae la magia una vez más. Y quiere preguntar, y quiere gritar, y quiere reclamarle a ese destino cruel que se burla de ella y le niega la magia en sus venas.


	7. Dementor

**Disclaimer: Como saben HP no es mío. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dementor**

.

- _Olvidaba que no te gustaban los dementores, Albus. _

Era mentira. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Conocía de buena fuente las ideas humanitarias de mi amigo. No concordaba con la mayoría, pero no hacíamos mala sangre por ello. Una conversación con Albus era mucho más interesante que sostener una charla de dos minutos con mis estúpidos colegas.

.

Conocí a Albus por mera casualidad. Elhpias Doge nos había dado la alarma de intrusos en su casa. Capturamos a algunos aspirantes a malhechores, unos adolescentes bromistas que habían decidido fastidiar a Doge. Dejé a los adolescentes en el Ministerio (Una buena noche durmiendo en el frío suelo les serviría de escarmiento), y volví a la casa de Doge. Al llegar ahí, me encontré con Albus Dumbledore.

Sinceramente no recuerdo lo que pensé al ver a Dumbledore. Pero nunca pude olvidar nuestro primer encuentro:

- Parece que usted salvo a mi amigo. Esos chicos ya tenían de los nervios al pobre Doge.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Tiene alguna rana de chocolate? Confieso que dejé las mías en mi despacho.

- No, no tengo. No como dulce.

- Santo Merlín, no sabe usted de lo que se pierde. El dulce es vida, amigo.

- Eso dicen - mascullé yo.

- Es verdad.

- Como diga.

- ¿Qué opina sobre la política?

- ¿Qué?

- La política. ¿Qué opina de ella?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- Confieso que los que hacen la política son unos idiotas que se ocupan de su escritorio mientras a los demás nos hacen la vida imposible. Yo soy un hombre de acción. No tengo tiempo para ocuparme de la política.

- Por supuesto, tiene usted toda la razón.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

- Pero según he visto a usted sí que le importa la política.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo un poco. Abogo por los derechos de los demás. La política sirve para hacerle ver a los poderosos que deben ocuparse de los que son diferentes a ellos.

- Sí, claro.

- Admito que no siempre tengo éxitos - dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

- Es una persona rarísima.

- Me lo han dicho. Usted, sin embargo, es una persona curiosa.

Y desde ese momento habíamos sido amigos. No amigos que se reunían todos los días para aburrirse con sus penas (yo opinaba que los que hacían eran unos malditos maricas), pero amigos, al fin y al cabo.

.

.

.

- Los odio.

- Eres demasiado exigente con ellos.

- En lo absoluto. Me desesperan, eso es todo. Oh, ya no los hacen como antes. Son unas nenas miedosas. No tienen lo que hace falta para ser auror. Están tan acostumbrados a la paz, a sus escritorios, y a sus ridículos orgullos que simplemente no los soporto, Albus.

- Tendrás que vivir con ello entonces.

- No, ya no más. Estoy sencillamente harto de ellos. Hoy presenté mi renuncia.

- Vaya. El cuerpo de Aurores pierde un gran miembro, Alastor.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Ya está hecho.

- Espero que sea la mejor decisión.

- Lo será - aseguré.

.

.

.

Ocho años después, Albus volvió a llamarme.

- Es un favor urgente, Alastor.

- Tú dirás.

- Necesito un profesor de Defensa.

- No, gracias.

- Alastor…

- No, Albus, no tengo ganas de enseñar a mocosos hormonales. Déjame tranquilo en mi casa.

- ¿En serio puedes estar tranquilo?

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

- He oído las noticias, Alastor. Los numerosos avisos que les das al Ministerio, los disturbios que has protagonizado…

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?

- Si vienes a Hogwarts no tendrás nada de ello.

- No, tendré otros problemas.

Albus se quedó callado. Suspiré.

- Nos vemos el 1º de septiembre - acordé.

- Hecho.

.

.

.

_Era un hombre débil_, pensé el último día de agosto. ¿Qué me costaba decir que no? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de volver al juego? Vivía de mi pensión, ocupaba mi tiempo en la lectura del Profeta, estaba escribiendo un libro. ¿Por qué abandonar todo eso para enseñar en Hogwarts? Nunca me había gustado la enseñanza. Detestaba darle clases a los nuevos reclutas del Cuartel, detestaba tener a mi cuidado a críos que apenas dejaban las faldas de su madre. ¿Por qué ir a Hogwarts entonces? No tenía respuesta para ello.

Tocaron la puerta y me apresuré a abrir. En el porche estaba una chica rubia, de piel pálida y brillantes ojos azules. Fruncí el ceño.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó.

- Adelante.

Me hice a un lado. Ella cruzó el umbral con paso firme y decidido. Cerré la puerta. Luego la seguí hasta la sala. Ella se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella frunció el ceño, aparentemente molesta. Luego negó con la cabeza.

- Vine a saludarte. Hace meses que no te veo.

- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

- Mira, no quiero discutir sobre ello. ¿Está bien?

- No, dime de quién es la culpa.

Ella suspiró.

- Es tuya, padre.

- ¿Qué?

No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo que era culpa mía?

- Llevas meses sin venir aquí, ¿y es culpa mía? Pensé que se te había olvidado mi dirección. Te he llamado casi todos los días, no has querido hablar, ¿y es culpa mía?

- ¡Sí! ¡Es tu culpa porque si hubieses estado en mi vida cuando yo era niña, ahora mismo no haría tripas de corazón para venir a verte al menos una vez al mes!

Silencio. Un silencio tenso que no me atreví a cortar. Nos miramos fijamente. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Lo siento. Ni siquiera sé para qué vine. Pero Nicolás insistió y yo pues… No importa, me iré ya.

- Kiara, espera…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo… Pues…

Nada. No podía decir nada. Kiara suspiró.

- Está bien, papá. Ya me acostumbré a la relación que tenemos, tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Está bien, lo acepto.

Parecía que no había más que hablar.

- ¿Cómo están los niños?

- Bien. Sí, bien…

- Me alegro.

- Sí, yo también.

- ¿Y tu trabajo en el Ministerio?

- Está bien. Muchos líos, pero… bueno, es lo que más me gusta de mi trabajo, claro…

- Umm… Yo… mañana voy a Hogwarts. Daré clases de Defensa.

- Oh.

- Sí.

- Eh, bueno, suerte…

- Sí, claro.

Otra vez el silencio incómodo. Ella fue la que lo rompió.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nicolas y los niños te mandan saludos.

- Diles que yo también los aprecio.

- Está bien. Así lo haré. Voy a usar tu chimenea.

- Adelante.

Las llamas verdes titilaron una vez y Kiara Moody, mi única hija, se desapareció.

.

.

.

Un año encerrado en mi propio baúl y sólo quería matar al maldito culpable. No recordaba haber estado tan furioso. La pérdida de mi ojo derecho y mi pierna izquierda no me habían reportado tanto enojo como ahora. Quería matar a Barty Crouch con mis propias manos. Por desgracia, el dementor ya había hecho lo suyo. Odiaba los dementores.

.

.

.

- Cómo en los viejos tiempos, ¿no Alastor?

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Ahora estamos en el mismo barco, Alastor. Ambos estamos muertos ahora. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

- Gracias.

* * *

Nota de autora: No hay mucho que decir. Simplemente me pareció interesante que Moody tuviera una hija. Ustedes dirán si se reconciliaron o no.

¿Reviews?


	8. Títere

**El Potterverso es de Rowling. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a Misila y Lui Nott**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Títere**

.

_La vida me dijo al oído que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí. _

_Que lloro, _Sin Bandera

.

- No, no te creo capaz.

Ojos burlones. Barbilla alzada en forma de desafío. A Crouch le tocaba tocar los cojones. Se sentía en el derecho de hacerlo. Su padre era un importante funcionario del Ministerio, probablemente sería el próximo Ministro de Magia. A mí no me importaba.

- Pruébame - dije con más valor del que sentía.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podías mostrar debilidad. En aquellos días oscuros lo mejor que podías hacer era pasar desapercibido, ser uno más del montón en vez de ser parte de la minoría. Debías concordar con las radicales ideas que todos publicaban. O estás con el Señor Tenbroso o no.

- No, en serio que no te creo capaz.

Alcé una ceja.

- Crouch, más vale que no insistas, recuerda que soy un Black.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Tiene todo que ver. Seré un mortífago y todos estarán orgullosos de mí.

- Sí tú lo dices.

- Tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor, enanos - nos interrumpió Severus Snape.

- ¿Y si no quiero ir? - desafió Crouch.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

- Pues te quedas sin comer.

- No te importa, ¿cierto?

- Crouch, tú me importas tanto como las calabazas de Hagrid, ¿sabes? Si quieres comer, come, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. Dejar de joder a los demás.

A Snape sólo le faltaba un poco más para ser un trozo de hielo.

Yo sonreí. Y los dejé solos con su absurda conversación.

.

La vida me dijo "Hola" y le di una media sonrisa. Me ofreció su mano derecha y se la tomé. Luego caí. La vida me dijo "Este es ahora tu destino". La vida me dijo que era un títere y le creí.

.

Acepté lo que la vida me daba. Acepté lo que era. Me hundí en las profundidades de una inconsciencia obligada. Ahora no sé quién soy. O qué diablos hago aquí. Ahora no sé siquiera el significado de las palabras que pienso pero que nunca digo.

.

La vida me dijo que había nacido para vagar entre los vivos. La vida me dijo que estaba más allá de todo, de todos, de ninguno. Me ofreció una vida eterna marcada por obligaciones pasajeras. Estoy solo. Solo en una multitud de seres como yo.

.

_- Tu nombre es Regulus y significa "Pequeño Rey". Estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas, Regulus. _

Esas grades cosas se resumían en devolverle el honor al apellido. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba madre.

.

_- Pero como todos los seres grandes… Todos ellos siempre mueren temprano. Una vida de grandes éxitos a cambio de finalizar tu vida pronto. _

Esos grandes éxitos se resumían a luchar por la supremacía de sangre. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba la querida prima Bella.

.

Pero ni mi madre ni mi prima llevaban razón. No estaba destinado a nada, excepto a permanecer aquí. No tendría éxito. No sería famoso. No sería nadie.

.

No me reconozco como mártir. Ni como víctima. Las cosas son como son. Nunca tuve nada por mí. Nunca fui nada por mí. Si me dieran una segunda oportunidad, sólo cambiaría eso. Que la gente supiera quién soy. Si me dieran más tiempo le diría al mundo que no soy lo que ellos piensan. No soy mi hermano, con sus ideas radicales, con sus principios, con su espíritu. No soy como mi prima Bella, tan parecida a Sirius que asusta. No soy como Andrómeda o como Narcisa, la primera dio todo por amor y la segunda siguió el camino señalado por nuestros tíos. No soy un Black.

.

Lo que me diferencia de mi familia y de todos los demás, son las decisiones que tomé.

.

Una multitud de almas en pena. Un vagabundeo de ánimas de nunca acabar. Todos esperamos el juicio final.

.

Desearía haber hecho tantas cosas. Casarme. Tener hijos. Ser alguien. Reconciliarme con Sirius. Decirle que la culpa fue de los dos. O de ninguno. Decir lo que callé en vida. Seguir mi corazón. Dedicarle más tiempo a Kreacher. Salvar a otros que como yo se perdieron en el camino de una guerra de peones.

.

No espero salvación o regocijo. Sólo espero acabar. Acabar esta condena eterna. Esta inconsciencia constante. Sólo espero descansar. Alcanzar la paz que nunca tuve.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Escirto como tormenta de reflexiones. Ninguna escena tiene un tiempo preciso.

¿Reviews?


	9. Héroe

**Disclaimer: HP es de JK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Héroe**

_Todos los héroes grandes o pequeños sufren. _

.

A veces los héroes son huérfanos, huérfanos de padres, de amigos, de alguien que se preocupe por ellos. A veces los héroes son humillados, golpeados, vejados. A veces lo único que les queda la soledad.

.

No es la primera vez que Harry es encerrado en la alacena. El niño no entiende. ¿Por qué está encerrado? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

Lo único que ha dicho es que sería lindo un mundo lleno de magia. Pero su tío Vernon lo ha mirado como si fuera un insecto, su tía Petunia se ha tapado la boca, y su primo Dudley ha lanzado un chillido.

Ahora Harry está encerrado en su alacena, y no sabe el porqué.

.

_Todos los héroes en algún momento de sus vidas dudan. _

.

A veces sienten que sus vidas no tienen sentido. Que el mundo sería un mejor lugar sin ellos. Que de nada valen sus esfuerzos de hacer cosas mejores.

.

Harry tiene los brazos caídos. No se le ocurre nada. No sabe qué hacer. Cree que ha hecho todo lo que ha podido. Pero no sabe dónde está el próximo horrcruz y no sabe cómo destruir el que ya tiene.

- Me siento un inútil - se dijo a sí mismo.

Desde lejos, Hermione lo observa.

.

_Todos los héroes saben que no hay manera de mirar el mundo que no sea de frente._

.

A veces no hay esperanza, hay sólo dolor. A veces no hay nada porque luchar, sólo miedo. A veces, la decisión correcta es sólo la más difícil. A veces se hacen sacrificios por lo que se aman.

.

Harry Potter cerró los ojos y caminó hacia la muerte.

.

_Todos los héroes reciben su pequeña o gran recompensa._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	10. Princesa

**Disclaimer: HP no es mío, pero estos escritos sí. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princesa**

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Cuatro palabras que marcaron el inicio y el final de algo que Lavender Brown nunca supo definir.

Cuando pensaba en Ron Weasley, Lavender siempre se preguntaba: ¿Qué fue lo qué me pasó? ¿Qué me pasó para acceder a ser la novia de un torpe y sentimental pelirrojo? ¿Qué me pasó para acceder ser la novia de un chico para el cual nunca sería especial? Ella sabía, claro que sabía que el Weasley bebía los vientos por Hermione Granger.

Ella lo sabía y aún así había dejado que el noviazgo siguiera avanzando. Era un noviazgo accidentado, por supuesto, pero Lavender había luchado por él. Había luchado porque creía que tenían esperanzas. Había luchado porque creía que algún día Ron se cansaría de esperar a Hermione y la seguiría a ella. Había luchado porque sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer. Pero se había equivocado tanto.

Lavender no era tonta. Sabía que sólo había sido un medio para provocarle celos a la boba de Granger. Y sabía que Cormac McLaggen había sido un burdo remedo de Viktor Krum para provocarle celos a Ron. Pero aún había seguido siendo la novia de Ron. Nunca lo amó, o al menos nunca lo quiso realmente. Sólo se sentía bien estar con él, con Ron. Se sentía bien cuando sus labios se besaban, cuando sus manos la tocaban, cuando sus ojos azules la miraban. Se sentía bien.

Pero no sentía bien cuando se separaban. Cuando él estaba con Harry. Cuando las dudas la asaltaban. Porque siempre tuvo dudas. Siempre se preguntó por qué Ron le pidió ser su novia, por qué ella aceptó, y por qué Hermione Granger seguía sin lanzarle un maleficio. (Todo el ED sabía que fue Granger la que conjuró el maleficio que habría de condenar el rostro de Marietta Edgecombe).

.

.

.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella lo miró fijamente. Alto y desgarbado, cabello rojo y despeinado, piel pálida y salpicada de pecas, ojos azules, manos y pies grandes. No era en absoluto su tipo. Ella los prefería más grandes, más fornidos, más imponentes. Ella los prefería menos torpes, menos sentimentales, más perfectos. No era su tipo. Pero decidió que lo sería.

Decidió que le corregiría la postura, que le haría conocer el peine, que le daría una poción para ocultar esas feas pecas, que buscaría la forma para que sus pies no se vieran tan grandes. Decidió que le corregiría la torpeza y el patetismo. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Sus buenas intenciones siempre chocaron contra un muro infranqueable, intransitable, imposible de hacer caer: la terquedad del pelirrojo.

Probablemente Lavender jamás conocería un hombre más terco, más tozudo y más testarudo que Ron Weasley. Y le molestaba. Le molestaba no poder menejarlo. No poder llevarlo. Le molestaba que no calzara en ningún molde.

.

.

.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Y Lavender ilusionada, emocionada, enamorada había dicho que sí. Había batido las pestañas coqueta. Había puesto su mejor sonrisa.

Él la besó por primera vez. Y Lavender había probado que no sabía besar. _Aprendería_, se dijo. Ella fue su primer beso. Ella fue su primera cita. _Ella fue su primera vez…_

Cuando pensaba, cuando años más tarde pensaba en Ron Weasley se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpida, tan ciega, tan corta de miras para no ver lo evidente. Que él nunca la amo, la quiso, la apreció. Qué a él nunca le importó. Cuando pensaba en todo el tiempo que invirtió, en todos los quebraderos de cabeza que sufrió, en todas las reflexiones que gastó pensando en Ron Weasley…

_Eres una princesa_, decía Leonard Brown. _Eres bella, brillante y especial. Eres mi princesa_. Pero la princesa de papá había equivocado el rumbo. La princesa de papá había olvidado su reinado. Se había dejado la corona de oro en la cama y había vestido la de papel; se había dejado su cetro de diamantes en el tocador y había empuñado el de plástico; se había dejado el manto de terciopelo en el alfeizar de la ventana y había cogido el de algodón.

.

.

.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí.

Lo peor es que si le dieran la oportunidad volvería a decir que sí una y otra vez.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Quiero aclarar que las opiniones emitidas por mis personajes (los tomo como míos ya que les doy una voz), no son las mismas que yo tengo.

¿Reviews?


	11. Amor

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amor**

.

Algunas personas amaban los perros. Otros a los gatos. Charlie Weasley amaba los dragones.

.

No importaba si fueran altos, gigantescos. Que escupieran fuego. Que tuvieran pinchos en la cola. Que fueran rojos o azules. Charlie los amaba a todos.

.

Podría decirse que era masoquista. O que tenía algo en su cabeza que no funcionaba como era debido. O que tenía una fijación insana y peligrosa en esos bichos. Pero a Charlie no le importaba, su amor era demasiado grande.

.

Cuando era niño había decidido que jugaría como buscador en un equipo profesional. Pero eligió carrera antes de encontrar su vocación. Cuando ahondó, busco, e investigó sobre los dragones, supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba. El peligro. La adrenalina. La emoción de estar siempre en el filo entre la vida y la muerte.

.

A su madre no le hizo mucha gracia. Charlie recordaba que intentó por todos los medios convencerlo de elegir otra cosa, de que aceptara un trabajo en el Ministerio, de que fuera buscador profesional. No lo logró. Su padre sólo le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que lo esperaban para Navidad. Charlie prometió hacerlo. ¡Se iba a Rumania a cuidar Dragones!

.

Por fin estuvo cara a cara con un dragón. Sintió lo que era una quemadura, un callo, una cicatriz. Sintió lo que era la pasión por su trabajo. Y conoció gente que quería lo mismo que él. Gente que cuidaba y protegía los dragones. Gente que disfrutaba como él. Y fue feliz. Porque había gente que también amaba los dragones.

.

La guerra cambió todo. Cambió su forma de ver la vida, su forma de mirar a los seres como él, de mirar a los dragones. La guerra hizo mella en su corazón. Fred había muerto. El mundo había perdido parte de su sonrisa, de su encanto, de su pasión. Charlie pasó horas mirando a los dragones, únicamente contemplándolos. Y sus compañeros respetaron su silencio, su espacio, sus reflexiones.

.

Charlie amaba los dragones. La vida era un poco como ellos. Fuerte, peligrosa, intuitiva. Charlie amaba su forma de vida.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	12. Muerto

**Disclaimer: Hp es propiedad de Rowling. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muerto**

.

Llegaste herido de muerte, Frank. Muerto, estás muerto. Aún sientes en tu boca el sabor de la sangre, el gusto de la victoria, el gusto de los que dieron su vida para que tú siguieras con la suya. Estás muerto.

Los aldeanos te creen un tipo raro. No te relacionas con ellos. No eres amigo del chismorreo. Eres diferente a ellos, y eso no lo pueden aceptar. Pero ellos no entienden como te sientes. No saben de los sueños que te asaltan cada noche, de las veces en que has visto morir a tus hombres, a los que un día consideraste amigos: Jimmy, Peaks, Jake… tantos y tantos que cayeron en la batalla. Los aldeanos no saben que estás muerto, Frank.

Que llevas años muerto. La policía te capturó porque sintió el olor de la muerte en tu piel. Eras el asesino de tus amos. La policía creyó que era lo más lógico. Pero un muerto no puede matar a nadie. Ellos no tenían pruebas contra ti, Sam. En la noche, en tu celda, las pesadillas volvieron con más fuerza. Alcanzas a ver al joven Jimmy, era apenas un adolescente, tenía sueños y esperanzas, pero la bala del rifle que le perforó el corazón no le dejó cumplirlos. Y cada noche ves sus ojos aterrorizados, sus ojos muertos. Ojos muertos igual a los tuyos.

Te liberan. Liberan a un muerto. Y como tal vuelves a tu rutina. Mantienes el césped del jardín, haces crecer las flores, cuidas las plantas de la muerte. Y aguardas. Aguardas el final.

El dolor de tu pierna fue la señal. La luz de los cuartos en la Mansión Rydle fue el presagio. Las palabras de aquellos desconocidos fueron el aviso. Y el hechizo de Lord Voldemort fue solamente la guinda de un pastel que tarde casi cincuenta años en cocinarse. Ahora estás completamente muerto, Frank Bryce.

**¿Reviews?**


	13. Azkaban

Disclaimer: Derechos reservados a JKR. Yo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

**Azkaban**

Tu primo Steve te lo dijo alguna vez:

- A veces eres demasiado bocazas, Stan.

Bocazas. _Stan, el bocazas_. Así te llamaban en Hogwarts. Nunca pudiste mantener la boca cerrada. No aireabas los secretos de nadie, pero exagerabas los tuyos. Hablabas sin importante quién te escuchara. Y hasta la fecha sigues haciéndolo.

Tu boca te ha dado muchos problemas, Stan. Te has ganado una celda en Azkaban, cerca de los horribles bichos que son los dementores y lejos de tu familia.

Tu familia. ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Qué harían en ese momento?

Tu padre siempre te lo dijo:

- Si al menos fueras un poco más talentoso…

Y tu madre lo apoyaba:

- No sé que hice para merecer tener un hijo como tú.

A la única que le importante un poco fue a tu hermana Elle. Pero Elle está muy lejos. Elle trabaja para El Profeta. Elle es hermosa, talentosa, y todo el mundo la aprecia. Se lleva bien con todos, hasta con Frank. Frank también está muy lejos. Seguramente tu hermano no te extraña. Debe estar muy ocupado en el Ministerio.

Aún puedes recordar la cara de Frank cuando te llevaron a Azkaban. Era miedo. Y confusión. Y malestar. Pese a que no eran unidos, Frank no puede soportar la idea de que estés encerrado allí. Azkaban es un infierno. Uno de recuerdos infelices.

Las voces de tus padres te superponen. Todos los días te dicen lo inútil y decepcionante que resultaste ser. Tu madre exclamó:

- Nunca creí que un hijo mío fuera un mortífago. Qué vergüenza.

Pero tú nunca has sido mortífago. No podías serlo. Eras sólo un chivo expiatorio. La forma de demostrar que la panda de idiotas del Ministerio está haciendo algo. Tienes ganas de gritar por lo irrisoria que resulta tu condición.

- Soy inocente - mascullas.

Y el guardia se ríe.

- Eso dicen todos.

Sales antes de tiempo. Puedes sentirlo: estás fuera de Azkaban. Pero no eres libre. Bueno, sí eres libre. Sientes una placidez en todo el cuerpo. Y una voz que te dice lo que debes hacer. Es fantástico hacer lo que otros te dicen que hagas.

Toda tu vida has luchado contra las órdenes de tu padre. A los quince años, harto de escuchar a tu progenitor, te marchaste de casa. Dijiste que no volvías y que la familia Shumpike debía olvidarte. Te encontraron a los cinco días. Estabas aterido de frío, dispuesto a morir.

A los dieciséis intentaste un nuevo escape. Te escabulliste en medio de una fiesta, sacaste tu escoba y empezaste a volar. Pero te metiste entre las nubes, no viste el gran árbol y te estrellaste. Tu escoba se partió en dos, al igual que tus esperanzas de una vida lejos de tus padres.

Fue Ernie el que te encontró. El que te dijo:

- ¿Estás perdido, chico? ¿Tienes hambre?

Le contestaste que sí y te fuiste con él. Ernie fue como el abuelo que nunca tuviste. El que te contaba historias. Se sentaba en frente de ti y fumaba una larga pipa mientras iba desgranando sus años de juventud. Tú escuchabas alucinado esas historias. Ernie había viajado tanto. Prácticamente toda su vida había sido en ese Autobús. El Autobús Noctámbulo se convirtió en tu hogar. Dormías en la litera de arriba mientras que Ernie dormía en la de abajo.

- No me gustan las alturas, chico. Así que tú vas arriba.

- Sin problemas, Ernie.

No te importó dormir arriba. No te importó vivir en un autobús. No te importó prescindir de la rica comida de Elsie, la elfina doméstica de la familia. No te importó cambiar tu vida por acompañar al viejo Ernie.

Volviste ver a los Shumpike, por supuesto. Pero te pusiste firme y no volviste a la casa. Elle era la única que te visitaba. O que levantaba su varita en la calle, sabiendo que dentro de unos segundos vería a su hermano. Elle te traía formidables ponqués que compartía con Ernie.

Pero ahora nada de eso existe. Flotas en la inconsciencia mientras tu cuerpo actúa. Dejas que otros tomen el mando. Y duermes.

* * *

_Nota de la autora_: Esto es algo así como una ventana a la vida de Stan. O a la vida que me imaginé para él.

¿Reviews?


	14. Deber

**Disclaimer: HP es absoluta propiedad de Rowling. **

* * *

**Deber**

Sabías que estaba mal cuando escribiste la primera línea. Sabías que te arriesgabas algo innecesariamente. Pero seguiste escribiendo la primera palabra. Esforzándote por sacar lo que tenías en el pecho. Tenías que ayudarlo, te dijiste. Tenías que hacerlo.

- Ese amor por los muggles te va a perder, Char.

- No, no lo hará John.

- Sí, tú lo dices.

Abrazaste a John y lo besaste en la boca. Él lanzó un gemido y te llevó a la cama.

Sonreíste al recordarlo y seguiste escribiendo. Tenías que ayudar a los muggles porque nadie parecía querer hacerlo. Todos se apartaban y le dejaban el camino al Señor Tenebroso, pues bien tú no lo harías. Tú eras valiente y lo demostrarías.

- Es una chica valiente, señorita Burbage.

- Gracias, director Dumbledore. Pero me dio miedo.

- Siempre se tiene miedo. Lo importante es enfrentarse a la situación que se presente. Eso es valentía.

Una lágrima roda por tu mejilla al recordar al gran profesor Dumbledore. Él fue valiente. Peleó contra las Artes Oscuras hasta su último aliento. Tú también harías lo mismo.

- No te arriesgues tanto, Charity - te dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Pero Minerva, si sólo fueron unas cuantas…

- Volteretas en el aire, sí, lo sé. Volteretas muy peligrosas, día yo. Te arriesgas sin dudarlo, Charity.

- Lo sé, pero… Pero sólo se tiene una vida, profesora McGonagall.

- Claro - concedió ella.

Seguiste escribiendo, sintiendo que eras sólo un instrumento para las palabras, que estas salían solas. Suspiraste cuando viste el pergamino lleno y asentiste. Era lo debías hacer.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

John no te respondió de inmediato. Te miró fijamente. Su mirada te puso incómoda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Char, estás segura de esto?

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Sí, claro? ¡Charity!

- ¿Qué?

- Esto es suicidio. Es irracional. No puedes escribir esto en tiempos así.

- ¿En tiempos así?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Dumbledore no está, el Señor Tenebroso tiene más poder cada día, los dementores están por doquier… ¿En serio quieres exponerte así, Charity?

- ¿Exponerme?

- Por Dios bendito, escribir esto es como poner un blanco sobre tu cabeza. No serán piadosos contigo, Charity. No lo serán.

- John, es lo que debo hacer…

Tu novio negó.

- No lo publiques, Char. Sé que quieres enviarlo al Profeta - Charity asintió - No lo hagas.

- Pero…

- Publícalo después, si quieres. Pero no ahora. No en este momento.

Y asentiste. Asentiste porque lo veías correcto. John te besó y te olvidaste de todo, de todo excepto de sus labios sobre los tuyos. Y sonreíste en el beso.

Todo era perfecto entonces. Pero todo cambió la noche en que John no regresó. Lo buscaste. Por todos lados. Sus compañeros de la fábrica no sabían nada. Su madre no tenía noticias de él.

- ¡Mi hijo jamás se ha perdido! - gritaba. - ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa y tus excentricidades!

- Señora Wabur…

- No te me acerques, niña. No te me acerques. Si mi John no te hubiera conocido, esto no pasaría…

Lo peor del caso en que estás de acuerdo con ella. Si tú no hubieras aparecido en la vida de John, nada de esto pasaría. John viviera una vida tranquila, al lado de una mujer que lo ame y que pueda darle unos hijos hermosos. Con una mujer que no serías tú porque tú no puedes darle unos hijos a John. Eso es lo único que no pudiste cumplirle a John.

Regresas a tu casa. Estás cansada. Ya no sabes dónde buscarlo. Ni siquiera sabes si todavía está vivo… Y gritas. Y maldices. Y maldices la hora en que pusiste en peligro la vida de John.

- Las relaciones entre brujas y muggles nunca sale bien - te dijo tu propia madre hace muchos años. Y tú creíste que no era para tanto. Qué ilusa fuiste.

Ahora John no está. Ahora te lo han quitado. Y tú… tú no sabes qué hacer. Es entonces cuando lo ves, cuando ves el pergamino que escribiste hace sólo una semana. El pergamino que habla a favor de los muggles, la diana en tu frente, el suicidio. Y tomas una decisión.

* * *

He puesto a Charity siguiendo su propio ejemplo, es decir, saliendo con un muggle muy sexy llamado John. Pero a John lo matan y Char toma la decisión de publicar algo que sabe la pondrá en el punto de mira.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
